


The First Date

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert take to the pub for their first date, appearing publicly as a couple for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: I liked your The First Morning fic and wondered if you could do something like a first date fic? Maybe with some people commenting on them and even some Chrissie interaction?

It wasn't ideal, but Robert had insisted.

With months and months of lies, pain, anger, sadness, secrets and everything in between, Aaron was sure this day would never actually come. The day Robert came to him and told him that he wanted him, and only him.

Aaron hadn't belived him, especially when he was sure it was because Robert had no other option with Chrissie done with him; but Robert made it clear - he had options, he had the option to run away, start again, keep the pretence that it meant nothing, it was nothing, to everyone. Sleep with someone else, get under another woman, continue fighting for Chrissie, anything - anything but be with him. But he hadn't chose that - he chose Aaron. He'd chosen Aaron, out of all those options. To face everyone and correct his own lies, hold his head high and show everyone who he wanted. Shout it from the rooftops, if Aaron wished.

 

Aaron had said no to that suggestion, he told him he didn't care, he didn't need Robert to announce it to the world; in fact he suggested that maybe keeping it quiet for a bit might of been best, ease people into finding out. But Robert had told him he didn't want them to start again with secrets, so just casually suggested a night in the pub, together. Let things flow naturally. Aaron wasn't sure, but Robert did what Robert does best and talked him round.

 

It was all agreed - they'd be spontaneous. Not make any plans for what happened other than that Robert would come into the pub around 6 and Aaron would join him and they'd have a pint together. Everything that came from that would be up to them.

 

 

Aaron took a deep breath, as if he was about to step out on a stage or something, but the truth was he was just nervous. It'd be the first time they'd be like this, and he hadn't a clue what to expect. What if Robert backed out? Got nervous? Acted shifty? Not that Aaron would care _that_ much, he's all too aware of how hard public displays of affection are - especially when you're doing it the first time with another man, in front of other people. But it would still be a little disappointing. He decided not to let it get to him though, walking out into the bar.

 

He was met first by a small smile from his mother, he already saw her eyes shift towards the other man in disgust. She'd be their biggest critic for sure, and Aaron was already bracing himself from the glares and words she'd inevitably shout. But then his eyes met Robert's, and all the hell his mother would give him seemed worth it. Robert smiled at him, a knowing smile, a loving smile. A smile to say that I'm here and I want this. Aaron gave a small shy smile back before walking around the bar and setting himself besides the older man.

 

"Pint mum."

She nodded, a quick quizzical look at his place of seating.

"And one for him."

That's when her head shot up, glaring right at him - right on cue.

"You what?!"

"You heard me." Aaron voiced sternly. "We'll be over there."

 

Aaron pointed towards a booth, and Robert followed, giving Chas a tight smile. All he got in return was a sneer, which would of course be the first of many he'd have to endure tonight. But he would - for Aaron.

 

 Aaron slid in one side of the booth, Robert in the other. They both gave small shy smiles and nodded.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They both looked at each other for a moment before Robert shook his head.

"This is stupid, why the hell am I nervous?!"

"Hey-" Aaron whispered. "It's alright to be, this is big."

Robert smiled again, just as Chas came over with the pints.

 

"What are you doing?"

Aaron looked up, and she was staring right back at him.

"Having a drink."

"With him?!"

Robert rolled his eyes and sat back.

"Yes mum, with him, now are you gonna pass us those pints or do we have to go elsewhere?"

She bore her eyes into Aaron, standing silent before placing down the two beers, all the time her back facing Robert.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing."

It was Aaron's turn to roll his eyes, picking up his pint and pushing Robert's towards him.

She walked off, and Aaron sighed.

"She's never gonna let up is she?"

Aaron smiled sympathetically and looked over.

"She'll get used to it. She ain't got a choice. My life, my decisions and all that."

"Good." Robert grinned.

 

They both sipped on their pints for a moment before Robert placed his down and put his hands flat on the table.

"So..."

Aaron just looked at him and shook his head with wide eyes.

"So what?"

"Er...."

"Christ. Never known Robert Sugden to be flippin' speechless."

Robert huffed a laugh and sat forward slightly.

"It's just... different. It's different when it's just me and you, I-I can.. I dunno, _be_ myself."

"And you can with everyone else. You just have to tell yourself you don't need to pretend to be someone you're not."

Robert sighed and picked his pint up again, taking a generous sip.

 

Just as he placed it back down, his eyes diverted towards the door, Adam and Victoria walking in laughing.

Robert instinctively sat up straighter, shuffling about in his seat, ready for the inevitable-

"What's goin' on here then?"

Victoria looked between them and smiled - out of everyone, Vic was their only real supporter. It was her underhanded tricks that got Aaron to admit he still loved Robert - on a recording - which she then played to Robert and gave him an earful and more about sorting things out - apparently she's one of the few people who could see straight through Robert's lies that they were a mistake, she just hadn't breeched the subject at the time when the affair came out because she had more than enough to worry about herself.

Robert shifted again uncomfortably in his seat, Aaron sitting back.

"A pint, as evident by the two pints on the table."

She rolled her eyes at Aaron and turned to Robert.

"You alright?"

"Yeah yeah."

He fiddled with the rim of the glass looking down at it, Victoria looking once more between him and Aaron. She let out a small laugh and turned on her heels.

"Well we'll leave you to it."

Aaron gave her a smile as she walked off, Aaron turning his head to face Robert again.

 

"Just relax."

"I am."

"You're not. You're uncomfortable."

Robert grimaced and pushed a hand through his hair.

"I-I'm sorry."

Aaron laughed and sat forward, putting his hand on Robert's arm.

"You don't have to be sorry! If you're uncomfortable we can do something else.. I really don't mind."

"No-No.. I.. I wanna do this."

Aaron drained his pint and was just about to stand up, but Robert beat him to it.

"I'll get 'em. Same again?"

Aaron smiled and nodded, watching Robert walk to the bar.

 

He stood at the bar and took a deep breath. It sure as hell wasn't like him to be this nervous, and he hated every minute of it. Not the situation, just how he was acting. He wanted this - he wanted Aaron. He wanted to be the man Aaron deserved, and he wanted to be the man that could walk into his local, with his boyfriend, and not second guess what he was doing, how it'd be perceived, how people would react.

He'd been stood at the bar for a minute or so, but Chas had seemingly ignore him.

"Err.. pint please?"

Chas sneered again and turned back to the same customer - but luckily Diane had walked out and spotted him.

"Same again pet?"

"Yeah" he sighed.

Diane nodded and began pulling one pint before looking around him and down at where Aaron was sitting.

"Are you?"

"Yes, me and Aaron are having a drink."

She smiled and passed him the first pint, leaning in towards him.

"Just make sure you treat him right, I'll be watching ya."

 

Diane wasn't as receptive of Robert attempts to get Aaron back at first - and it was more to do with the poison Chas had filled her in on. With Robert initially refusing to acknowledge anything about the affair, and Aaron keeping his distance, the only person telling her about what'd gone on was Chas, and that meant a twisted version of the truth. When Robert had finally spoken to her about it after Victoria's little plan to get him and Aaron talking, Diane had told him that he shouldn't mess with Aaron and to keep away. It shocked Robert to say the least, more so that his stepmother was more protective of her business partners son than himself. But after a few heated discussions, Diane had seen that Robert truly loved Aaron and didn't want to hurt him anymore. Now, he was more happy that Diane was so protective over Aaron... she'd never shown much interest in or care for Chrissie, so at least this was one partner of his family actually approved of and liked as one of their own.

 

He nodded at her as she handed him his pint. He spun on his heel and walked over to the table, placing both pints down then sliding into the booth beside Aaron.

Aaron backed away slightly and laughed nervously.

"What you doing?"

Robert smiled and stretched his arm over Aaron's shoulders and pulled him in.

"Relaxing."

Aaron blushed slightly and Robert pushed his nose to his cheek. Chas looked over and scowled, before her expression fell softer at the smile on her sons face.

"I want this... I want me and you."

Aaron lowered his head to hide the wide grin on his face as Robert kissed his cheek, a wide grin on his own face.

Chas gasped and Diane turned and smiled. Vic giggled and Adam just looked with a confused face (he hadn't been clued in on Victoria's plan and had no idea that Aaron and Robert were gonna make a go of it)

 

"Urgh don't need to be seeing that!"

 

Robert snapped away from Aaron and shifted uncomfortably. Aaron just scowled at Ross who was looking at them with a smug grin.

"What's it to you eh?!"

"Nothin'!" he smiled, putting his hands up.

"You do realize your brothers gay don't you?!" Victoria snapped.

"Woah woah! I'm not being homophobic, christ it was a joke!"

"Yeah well it weren't funny!" Aaron bit back.

 

Ross just shook his head and laughed.

"Sorry ladies, I didn't mean owt by it, just didn't expect Sugden would finally admit it."

Robert turned and scowled at him.

"Well c'mon mate, we all weren't buying the whole _'he was a mistake'_ crap you were spouting, no one puts up with his sad mug for fun!"

Robert dared to laugh slightly, Aaron actually breaking into a small smile.

"Seriously lads, I'm not taking the piss, good for ya."

 

Everyone seemed a bit shocked by Ross's attitude, but soon enough they all moved past it, Vic turning back to a still confused Adam to explain the situation and Chas and Diane serving at the bar, although Aaron could see in the corner of his eye that his mum was itching to kick off and refuse to let it happen, but it seemed Diane placated her. Ross took a swig of his beer and turned away while Robert sat fiddling with his glass again.

 

"S-sorry.. for.. y'know."

"Eh, I was mad at 'im for doing it! But it was a joke, there's nothing wrong."

"I know." he smiled. "Just.. y'know."

Aaron placed his hand on Robert's thigh.

"I know."

 

Robert shuffled back in his seat, resting his head against the back of the chair. He placed his hand on Aaron's, turning and smiling at him. Aaron suddenly leaned over him and looked to Vic.

"Vic, pass us two menus please?"

She nodded and brought them over, smiling at them. She left them to it again as they looked over their menus, sharing glances and small smiles as they did.

 

Aaron was about to call Vic back over to order when the door opened and Chrissie entered, stopping at the bar and looking over when she spotted them.

 

"Oh look at that, the two lovebirds all cosy together!" she sneered, voice dripping in bitterness.

Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert sighed.

"Just havin' a quiet drink thanks, just like everyone else."

"Oh whatever Robert. It's not like I care anyway."

Robert scoffed and turned back to his drink, shaking his head.

Chrissie looked back to him and narrowed her eyes.

"What was that for?"

Robert laughed and took a sip of his pint.

"For someone who doesn't care, you sure don't act that way."

"Just go back to your little date eh?"

"Hey! He's not on a date!" Chas interjected, not in his defense but rather out of denial.

 

Aaron swallowed and frowned, looking back at his menu. Robert looked at him for a moment before turning back to Chrissie.

"Yes."

Chrissie and Chas turned around and the whole pub seemed to fall silent.

Robert stood up, looking straight at Chrissie who stared at him back in curiosity and slight shock.

Aaron pulled on his arm.

"What're you doing?"

Robert looked down to him and smiled, before turning back to Chrissie.

"Yes, I am on a date with Aaron... and yes, before you ask... we are together."

 

Chas looked straight at Aaron.

"What the _hell_ are you playin' at?!" she shouted.

"Leave it mum."

"No Aaron! I'm practically _sick_ of tellin' ya-"

"-You're not the only one who's sick of bangin' on!" he retorted.

"With good reason!"

 

"Please Chas, w-we've told Robert not to do it unless he was-" Victoria interrupted.

"-You knew about this?!"

Victoria sighed and faced away while Diane stepped forward.

"Please Chas, they love each other! Isn't that enough?!" Diane pleaded.

"Oh please!" Chrissie scoffed. "Robert doesn't know _how_ to love anyone but himself!"

 

"I get why you'd say that Chrissie." he said calmly.

She turned back to Robert and leaned against the bar.

"You didn't get to see that from me, cause let's be honest, no matter how hard I tried... I couldn't love you.. not like I love him."

Aaron swallowed and took a gulp of his beer.

"A-and I don't need your approval, or anyone elses either. As long as I've got his."

He smiled down to Aaron who gave him a small smile back.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this!" Chrissie scowled, grabbing her bag and leaving.

 

Robert sat back down with a sigh and wiped a hand over his face.

"Y-you didn't need to do that."

Robert let out a small laugh and smiled at him.

"I did."

Aaron smiled, leaning in hesitantly. Robert smirked and closed the gap, pushing his lips against Aaron's.

They pulled apart and Aaron caught Vic's attention.

"Can we order now?"

 

**

 

Aaron put down his knife and fork and rubbed his stomach.

"Ugh I'm stuffed."

Robert laughed at him and placed his own down.

"Never did understand when to stop did ya? No self restraint."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? I don't know about self restraint? _Me?!_ "

Robert laughed and threw his head back. He swallowed and looked at Aaron more seriously.

 

"Look, I-I'm sorry.. y'know, not exactly like a normal date."

"Oh yeah, cause I go on dates often." Aaron laughed. "It's fine.. I'm just happy we're here at all."

Robert smiled at him.

"Me too."

 

Aaron sat up straight and finished his pint.

"So.. what usually happens after dinner on a date with Robert Sugden?"

Robert smirked and Aaron scoffed.

"Like I even have to ask."

Robert laughed and leaned in towards him.

"Well... usually I ask if they want a.. _coffee_."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Robert whispered. "So.. do you want a... _coffee_."

Aaron smirked and shook his head, leaning back in to Robert's ear.

"Shut up and let's go fuck."

 

Robert raised his own eyebrow and sat back.

"Bit of a slut are we? It's only our first date."

"We can wait if you're that bothered-"

"No, no! I was just-"

"-Shut up already, god."

 

Robert laughed and they both stood up, Robert wrapping his arm over Aaron's shoulders as they walked towards the back room enroute to Aaron's bedroom.


End file.
